Defeated Evil: YuGiOh! Character Poems
by KageNoNeko
Summary: One by one, evil fell before him. From the first seven volumes to where the anime picks up, there's a poem for each evil foe that Yugi and friends had to face. Readers of my other Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Poems will probably enjoy this.
1. The Hall Monitor, Ushio

**Defeated Evil**

**AN: Hello, everyone, this is Defeated Evil: Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Poems. For those who read my first batch of character poems, this will be similar except it's about all the bad guys from the series. The main difference will be that most of the poems will be in third person point of view and only the major villains (Bakura, Pegasus, Dartz, etc.) will be in first person. Also I had a poll up where I asked about whether or not people cared about me mixing the canons (manga and anime) and since the voters seemed to express liking me to mix the canons, I will do it. So this first poem is about Ushio, who appears in chapter one of the first manga volume. Enjoy!**

The Hall Monitor, Ushio

He prowls Domino High

For the weak and the dupes

To be able to turn a quick yen.

Thinking he could take advantage

Of the boy named Yugi Muto,

But his luck turned sour

After demanding

Several thousands of yen

From the boy

To pay for his so-called "service."

For his bad luck was

Yugi had finished the puzzle,

The Millennium Puzzle

And inherited the shadow games

That came from Egypt

To punish Ushio

Through a shadow game.

Only Ushio would see money

Not the leaves

The next morning

After that shadow game.


	2. TV Director

**AN: To celebrate me finishing my first exam, here's another poem for you guys.**

TV Director

He was only interested

In getting his show done.

He spotted Yugi

And sent his assistant

After him to beat Yugi up.

His assistant did as told

And was about to beat Yugi up

Until Jounichi came upon them

And took the beating.

That night, the other Yugi

Found the director

And played a game with him.

The other Yugi only won

Because the dice split in half.

In punishment,

The director got mosaic for eyes.


	3. Sozoji

**AN: I'm giving you another poem within the span of hours. One more final before summer comes to me. **

Sozoji

He was a crazy one

That put on these shows

For 2,000 yen

Per person

And he just happens

To make Yugi

And another boy, Hanasaki

Sell the tickets.

No one will want to go

Because his voice annoys people.

When he found out

That Yugi was selling Hansaki's tickets,

He beat up Hansaki

And when Yugi found out,

The other Yugi came out to play

The Game of Silence.

Sozoji thought he would win,

But his heart betrayed him

And now he has to suffer

Hearing his beating heart

That betrayed him.


	4. Prisoner 777

**AN: Here I go with some poems to past the time, but really I should be packing my dorm room up. *Scratches head* Guess you could say I'm so giddy about what will happen tomorrow.**

Prisoner 777

He was an escapee,

Who happened to decide

To hit up Burger World

That Anzu worked at.

On day he did,

Yugi and Jou happen to go there

And he would never

Leave Burger World again.

He snatched and blindfold Anzu.

He ordered Yugi around,

But when he slapped Anzu,

The other Yugi came out

And said,

"Let's play a game."

So they did.

He chose his index finger

That could fire his gun

And the other Yugi chose

His thumb.

Other Yugi lit his cigarette

Dropping the lighter

On top of his hand

That was pouring vodka.

Now he was in a pickle

And he dropped his cigarette

On top of the overflowing alcohol

After other Yugi

Got Anzu away

Before he met alcohol fueled fire.


	5. The Chloroform Game and the False Prophe

**AN: Moving right along, but first, a shout out to my reviewer, Velgamidragon. It is nice hearing from you.**

Chloroform Game and a False Prophet

There was a prophet,

A false prophet,

Called Kukurano,

Who made sure his prophesies

Did come true.

Sneaking up on Anzu

With chloroform,

He knocked her out with it

And the other Yugi,

After figuring out

What Kukurano meant

By countless letters,

Came to Anzu's aid.

They played a game

With the chloroform

And the loser

Will be out like a light

In a chloroform induce sleep.

They pulled paper after paper,

And Kukurano's luck

Ran out.

He was out,

And the other Yugi

Was left to carry away

A sleeping beauty.

**AN: Only two more poems and volume 1 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga will be completed.**


	6. Goro Inogashira

**AN: I'm back~~. I had to deal with some trojons and getting moved out of my dorm. **

Goro Inogashira

Luck was on their side

When Anzu pulled out that spot

For the school festival.

However,

Not all was good

When Goro Inogashira,

Senior Class D,

Claimed the spot

For their class,

Even though Anzu pulled it

During the placement lottery.

Pushed down by the upperclassmen,

Yugi was down for the count,

But when he woke,

Anzu turned around,

And when he realized

That she was crying,

The his other self came out

To challenge Goro to a game!

With the hot, flat grill

As the board

And a piece of ice

With a test tube of explosives,

They played a game.

Once the ice crack,

Power and speed

Became Goro's enemy,

Giving the win

To Yugi

Who got the spot back

For his class.


	7. The Expelling Witch

**AN: Volume one is completed with this poem. With this poem, I realized that I am using their Japanese names.**

The Expelling Witch, Chouno-sensei

She was their teacher

And on the day

That Hondo decided

To slip a puzzle letter

Into Miho's, Ribbon's, desk,

She decided

To call for an inspection

Of all of the students' desk and bags.

Jounouchi, Hondo, and Yugi

All knew what she would find

In the desk of Miho.

The teacher found it

And began to put it together.

In a decision

Of daring,

Yugi stood up

To take the blame

And then Jounouchi stood up

Before Hondo finally stood up.

As the teacher began

To put the puzzle together,

The other Yugi came out

And turned the puzzle

Into a reflection of her heart

To keep the secrets

The students hold safe.

The puzzle showed

Her face behind the makeup

That she heavily put on,

A face of evil

That made her run out in disgrace.


	8. The Poison Man

**AN: Now on to volume two. There will be four poems for this volume. So off we go with the first poem of volume two. The next poem will be Seto Kaiba's first appearance.**

The Poison Man

A shop owner

Selling shoes

That he said were rare

Just to swindle Jonouchi.

The shop owner

After selling the shoes

To Jonouchi

Sent some thugs

After him

To steal back the shoes.

Of course, Jonouchi and Honda

Found out about it,

But it was the other Yugi

Who took the action

To punish the scheming man.

The shadow game involved

A scorpion,

Coins,

And the shop keeper's knife.

He was too greedy

By stabbing the shoe

And grabbing

All the coins at once.

The scorpion betrayed master

With a mighty sting.


	9. Seto Kaiba and Yugi's First Duel

**AN: While I'm waiting for my laptop to finish getting booted, I'm going to type up the first poem for Kaiba. Since his first appearance is not a major appearance, it will be third person because I had some good ideals for this one.**

Seto Kaiba and Yugi's First Duel

He was a greedy gamer

Wanting to collect

All the cards

That were out there

And he would do anything,

Even something dirty

Like stealing,

To get those cards.

He stole it,

The Blue Eyes White Dragon,

A card that's one out of four.

Yugi saw this

And his other self

Brought out a shadow game

Where the beasts on the cards

Became as real as humans.

They played out their first duel

Against each other

And he, Seto Kaiba,

Resorted to a devilish trick,

A trick where he pulled the Blue Eyes

Out from his pocket and played it

When it wasn't even in his deck.

He commanded it to attack,

But the dragon wouldn't,

And Yugi's other self

Told him

That dragon

Didn't have his soul

In it

And wouldn't attack

Because it was his grandpa's card.

Yugi revived the dragon

On his side of the field

And finished off the duel.

Taking the card away,

He laid upon Kaiba

A punishment he wouldn't forget.


	10. The Ones Who Threaten Jonouchi's Friends

**AN: Another update in one day, just say I'm inspired at the moment. I will move on to the next poem which will feature Shadi. I will not post the next poem until I look at the full saga with Shadi. Shadi will probably get two poems and maybe one in first person. I won't know until I write them.**

The Ones Who Threaten Jonouchi's Friends

When Jonouchi didn't show up one day,

Yugi and co were worried

And after school,

They left to go see him

At the apartment

He lives at

With his drunk father

To find he hadn't been home

For a few days.

Now even more concerned

About Jonouchi,

They searched town

And found a group of boys

Wearing Rintama's school uniform,

But Yugi with sharp eyes

Pointed out Jonouchi among them.

After Jonouchi turning them away

And Yugi receiving another battle scar,

Honda tells them

That Jonouchi was in a gang

In his middle school years.

Although Honda seems gloom

About Joey coming back to them,

Yugi didn't

And soon

They went to find out

Why he was back in a gang.

–

After beating up a gang member

(Honda did this),

They learned

That Jonouchi was threatened

Back into the gang.

Splitting up,

They went to search for him,

And Yugi, determine to find him,

Asked the puzzle to help.

Finding Joey being close to death,

His other self challenges four members

To a game.

All they had to do to win

Was to find the "switch"

To the "bomb."

Well,

They thought they found the switch,

But

They found the wrong one

And were hit with 200,000 volts

Because they were in a puddle

That was electrified

By a stun gun

That was being held

By their unconscious comrade

Who happen wake up

At the wrong moment.


	11. The Egyptian Man With Two Items

**AN: Shadi will be getting two poems. This first one will show how much you don't know if he is good or not. Next one will the biggy and will be the first one in first person for this series.**

The Egyptian Man With Two Items

He came from Egypt

Bearing two Millennium Items,

The Millennium Scale

And the Millennium Key!

His name was Shadi

And he encountered

Yugi and co

At the museum

On a Sunday.

The runner of the exhibit

Had borrowed Yugi's puzzle,

But didn't intend to return it.

Shadi had found him,

Punished him,

And upon noticing the Puzzle,

Took the item with him.

Yugi found him again

And began to ask about the Puzzle.

Shadi, stunned, entered Yugi's mind

To find two doors,

One open

And the other closed.

Entering the closed door,

He found Yugi's other self

And felt he had entered

A place akin to a Pharaoh's tomb.

Yugi's other self challenged Shadi

To a game

To find his true room.

Shadi tried, but couldn't.

He fell into a trap

That the other Yugi

Helped him out of,

Revealing to Shadi,

He doesn't know

Where his true room is.

This defeat to Shadi

Left him with a bitter taste

And a desire

To redeem himself.

He was ready

To challenge

Yugi's other self to a shadow game.


	12. Shadi

**AN: I'm sure on a roll today. By the way, I was wondering if anyone thinks I should include R into these poems or not because I have one more volume to buy. Review and tell me.**

Shadi

I came up with a plan

To push Yugi

To bring forth the other one

And put to sleep

The embers of defeat

For good.

The professor didn't work,

But the girl with him did.

On the roof,

Our game began

With the first of four Ushebti,

His Ushebti, breaking.

Then he beat the first stage

And then the second stage,

But on the third stage,

The Yugi within Yugi

Was unable to control

The concern the main Yugi had

For his friend

Causing another Ushebti to break.

However, he comes back

And surprise me

When his friend, an illusion,

Didn't throw the puzzle

To force the boy

To walk into the pit.

He said something about friendship

And as the rope holding up the girl

Started to break,

His friend held her up from underneath.

My shock filtered into me

And my heart's Ushebti broke.

This game was lost...,

But

I think I will be seeing Yugi Muto

Again

In the future.


	13. Digital Pets

**AN: I'm baaaaack. Sorry for the long period of no updates. This is what I get for writing stuff down instead of typing it up. Besides I had to edit the last part of this poem.  
**

Digital Pets

It was a fad,

A fad at Domino High.

Pets that are digital

And on key chains

Was the rage.

On student's pet,

Kujirada's pet

With the black star,

Was different.

It had a craving,

A craving for other pets.

On day,

The pet brainwashed

Its master Kujirada

And began eating

Other pets!

When it ate Anzu's

And still wanted more,

Kujirada swiped Yugi's

And their pets met

Yugi yelled for his pet, U2,

To get away,

But then U2 evolved

And gained an appearence

That was as different

As Yugi was from other Yugi.

Now stronger,

U2 fought

And won

What was his last.


	14. American Hero

**AN: I'm finally back after...*goes look* a month and some days. I really am not all that crazy about writing things down in pen and typing it up. When I read this, it made me cringe, but that's how most things are when I read them months after I written them. Next poem will be awhile because I have to go back and reread the manga to find out somethings.**

American Hero

Tomoya Hanasaki, Yugi's friend,

Had a fascination

With comic heroes

In those American comics,

In particular,

"Zombire."

However,

One time,

He took it too far.

Dressed up as Zombire,

He was attacked

And allowed to win

By bullies that happened

To have been paid,

Paid by his father.

The paid-off bullies

Was able to learn

Hanasaki's name

And school

And went to beat him up

At school,

But didn't

And instead

Captured Yugi

To drag him out.

However,

Yugi wasn't captured,

Tomoya was,

And he went to rescue him.

Playing a game

With spray paint

Ignited by a cigrite.

Tomoya Hanasaki

Learned his lesson

About taking it too far.


	15. Lining 'em Up

**AN: Sorry for the long spell of no updates. Since I didn't have my manga with me, I used a site called Our Manga to look up the next chapter.**

Lining 'em Up

Yugi after school

Walking back

Entered a line

For a capsule monster chess machine

That was all the rage

Among the elementary kids.

The machine took his yen,

And as the store clerk was yelling at him,

The younger Kaiba appeared!

Mokaba Kaiba threw money down

Buying the machine

And challenging Yugi to a match

To get revenge on Yugi

For what he did on his big brother.

Of course,

Mokaba Kaiba had a rigged machine

To put Yugi at a disadvantage.

They played the match

And Yugi sacrifice piece after piece

Until Mokaba's pieces were lined up

And his strongest piece was at the head

Ready to demolish all of the strong pieces

With a distance attacked.


	16. Puzzle Thief

**AN: Welcome back to another installment of Defeated Evil. Hopefully, the next time I will update quicker, but between then and now, I will post a poll for this fic on my profile so go and vote in it. I haven't decided what to do about Death-T yet, but Mokaba will be getting his chapter again maybe in first person. **

Puzzle Thief

Heading to the arcade

Jonouchi and Yugi look forward

To a day of games

With Jonouchi trying to beat "Kai."

However, Yugi, being the target he is,

Got beaten up

And his puzzle stolen.

Being the friend he is,

Jou went after the guy

And beat him up

With cunning thought

Of strategy that gamers have.


	17. A Death Match at Kaiba Manor

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated this in such a long time. Oh well, there is a poll up on my profile about Death-T. I will have an author note at the bottom of the poem explaining the poem better.**

**A Death Match at Kaiba Manor**

Picked up by a servant of Kaiba,

Yugi and Jou head to the manor

Only to have a Russian Roulette dinner

With young Mokaba Kaiba!

Spin and spin,

What stops in front of them,

They must eat.

But!

Mokaba is not playing fair.

Jou falls to the "prize" the poison!

Now the spirit appears

To do battle with Mokaba once again.

The push of the syrup bottle

And Mokaba controls the poisoned dish.

Of course, the spirit of the puzzle catches on

And destroys it before winning the game

And saving Jou.

**AN: The poll on my profile is just to get how you feel because I don't know if one huge poem detailing the whole Death-T arc would work or not. **


End file.
